


Special Edition

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Severus Snape turns out to be a surprisingly good model for Wiz Hardz magazine.
Kudos: 13





	Special Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with acatnamedeaster for Centuary_Squill and Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday celebration. Happy 10th anniversary Daily Deviant! Thanks to M, C, and R for the once overs. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Reposting without art due to an accidental erasure.

  


The magazine was still in prime condition despite being years out of date. He cancelled the Preservation Charm as he carefully slid the book out of the wrap it was in and just admired the image on the front. With a shaking, glove covered hand, he ran his fingers over the man on the cover. 

There was something about men who were undressed. Clothes made the man, but the watcher felt that once you removed the barriers, more than just anatomy was revealed. Fears and pride were open to all forms of interpretation when someone was naked. It could be hilarious humiliation or definitive redemption once the clothing came off. 

In the watcher's most humble opinion, at least, one thing was certain. When the simple armour of clothes was eliminated, men became the most intimate and sensual beings imaginable, regardless of race or creed.

The model on the cover had been 'spelled' within an inch of his life, most of the age and identifying marks glossed over by magic, to make him the perfect male. He wasn't looking for that, though. What the watcher wanted wasn't fair of face, nor was he a hard body, but unaccountably male, and that was what the watcher had been looking for. This specific edition was the first one his model had appeared in, and though you could see the subject was an amateur, that innocence was tainted by something a bit sinister.

This edition was also considered taboo even amongst its readership just because of the specific content. And though most wizards that sought out this particular brand of entertainment swore it was 'for the articles', the watcher knew better.

Wiz Hardz was the premier adult magazine among gay men, and it was only produced a few times a year. Each issue was carefully and completely themed to a distinct audience. Yes, there were some interesting and thought-provoking articles that he had enjoyed, like "Spells or product? Does a hands-on approach make an experience better, or is it magical regardless?", but for the main, this magazine was about the colourful and mobile images of its subjects.

Opening the magazine to the table of contents, the watcher looked over the listing, searching for his model's name. Of course it was something contrived and false, but the watcher would recognize the model regardless. He could only imagine the scandal it would cause if this book were ever mainstreamed, however, considering the subject, perhaps some wouldn't be so surprised.

Flipping to page twenty-three, he found his model and just stared at him. Severus Snape in all his surly glory. Black hair hung over his face, nothing but his great beak of a nose showing through the clumpy curtain of hair. Dark robes hung off his slender frame, the collar that has always been buttoned up so tightly was open just enough to expose his Adam's apple.

Anticipation made his mouth dry as the watcher waited for the magical show to begin.

Snape swallowed, uncertainty passing over the image's face for just a moment before he sorted himself out. He lifted his hand and undid the buttons, with a flick of his fingers.

The magic was invisible on the page, but the watcher could almost see it swirling in the air about Snape. The man had been a force to be reckoned with at one time and it was captured here, for all of posterity, in the glossy animated pages.

The black as night cloth slipped down Snape's shoulders, exposing his pale skin to the watcher's view. Simple, sinewy and graceful, his body was revealed. Arms, skinny but muscled, straightened, forcing the robes to drop along his body. His stomach, concave and flat, flexed as he turned his body. The new pose of his back to the camera was stunning; and hiding whatever he'd been graced with.

What a perfect tease, the watcher thought.

Snape glanced over his shoulder, the uncertainty still present as he smirked at the cameraman and whomever was watching. It made the watcher's heart beat faster as he waited on the magic to finish unveiling the man.

The expanse of Snape's back was clear and unbroken by time or abuse. His skin milky white in contrast to the dark clothing, and the watcher longed to run his hands over the smooth expanse. He gasped once Snape's back side was fully uncovered.

Lean and long in torso, Snape's body wasn't perfect by any means; his arse was rather flat, but it was flawless. The curve of the muscles of his arse just barely changed the symmetry of his body and smoothed out into strong, slightly hairy thighs. Snape's legs opened and he bent slightly, the silhouette of his endowment captured perfectly in shadow of the camera's flash.

The robes fell completely to the floor and Snape twisted, and despite the clothing laying in a heap at his feet, the watcher would have swore he saw the flare of the robes when Snape was fully forward facing once more.

The anticipation of seeing Snape's body was ramped up as the watcher noticed that although Snape was completely naked, he had demurely covered himself. Long arms crossed in front of him, his hands turned palm up revealed his Dark Mark, but not his bits. A cheeky expression curved Snape's thin lips then he moved again. The muscles in his arms flexed, his biceps contracting as his hands fanned away from his groin.

The watcher's mouth hung open as Snape slowly unveiled himself. His cock, long and lean like the rest of him, stood at half mast and twitched under the scrutiny. Snape's spidery fingers wrapped about his length, and his thumb brushed over the apple head, pulling back on his foreskin. 

The tendons in Snape's hand rolled as he tightened his grip, the motion of his wrist moving over his prick made the muscles of his arms contract and relax, showing of the fine definition of his arms.

Each stroke forced his cock to full hardness, and soon the watcher was panting along with Snape as he continued to masturbate. The watcher refused to give into the temptation, to open his own robes and join Snape in his actions, though. In spite of his body's response, the watcher just continued to watch Snape pleasure himself for the camera.

Fluid welled up on the tip of Snape's cock only to be swiped away with a pass of Snape's fingers. Snape's mouth, his thin lips tight and white with restraint, snarled into a grimace just as he bent over and climaxed. 

The watcher followed him into release, untouched, the effects coating the inside of his robes and preserving the magazine's pristine condition. He huffed and puffed, his blood thrumming through his veins as if Snape had been the one to jack him off. His body jumped with each continued pump of Snape's hand as his cock released another shot of semen onto Snape's feet.

"Bloody hell," the watcher moaned as Snape collapsed onto the floor. He sprawled out, legs akimbo, as he hung his head and recovered. The image darkened and reset, and Snape stood, once more covered in his protective covering of cloth and a sneer.

The watcher closed the magazine and slid it back into the preservation envelope. The charm protecting the magazine engaged and the watcher just stared at the cover, wondering when he'd be able to open the book without being affected by the contents. He doubted that it would ever not affect him, but he was certain to try again tomorrow.

The End


End file.
